


Do You Love Her

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn





	1. Chapter 1

-Flo POV-

I kissed her. I kissed her and now…now I was sitting here on this bus with sunglasses on even though it was raining just so no one would see my tears. Why did I do it? Why did I have to do it; to ruin everything, to show her how I felt?

-No POV-

Grace was home, she had expected to be alone; her mum was in America, JJ was at some girls and Florence was at Isa’s…or was supposed to be. Her Chinese food was spread on the coffee table in the living room and she was snuggled on the sofa with a duvet about to press play on Sex and the City…and then the door slammed.

“JJ, I swear to god if you’ve brought another girl home I’m going to KILL you!” She shouted not bothering to move from her comfy position. She was waiting for him to shout back but instead it was quiet…apart from a few sniffles. Florence kicked off her shoes and came running in to the living room. She was in tears and came running straight towards Grace, jumped on her, wrapping her arms around her neck, and buried her face into her hair as she began crying heavily.

Florence? What’s the matter honey?” Grace was stroking Florence’s hair trying to calm her down.

I-I-I-Is-Is-I-” Florence stammered, barely taking breaths.

“Sh, Florence calm down. Just breathe. Are you ok? What happened? I thought you were staying at Isa’s?”

“I-I…” She took a deep breath and looked up at her sister, “I kissed her Gracie…I-I-I kissed my best friend and now I’ve ruined everything.” She started crying again towards the end of her sentence.

“What do you mean you’ve ruined it? Isa loves you Florence, you’d have to be an idiot to not see that.”

“Well obviously she loves me Grace but not… but not like I love her. I’m in love with her Gracie; I’m in love with her.” She cried into her sister again. It didn’t shock Grace to be honest, she was expecting it. She could see the way that her sister looked at Isa and even the way Isa looked at her, there was no denying they were in love.

“I know you are Florence, I know. But she loves you too. You need to talk to her ok, you need to talk.”

“Ok…what you watching?” She asked finally able to breathe again.

“Sex and the City, you wanna watch?”

She nodded. She only lasted 30 minutes of the film before she fell asleep in the same position as she’d been when crying.

Florence?” Grace whispered, lightly shaking her shoulder. “Florence, the film’s finished.” Florence didn’t say anything; she just squinted up at her sister with sleepy eyes. “Florence, go and get a shower honey, you’ll feel better ok?”

Florence slid off the sofa and stumbled upstairs into the bathroom, yawning as she did so, and turned on the shower.

-Isa POV-

She kissed me. She kissed me and all I did was let her; I didn’t kiss back. For years and years and fucking years I’ve wanted to kiss her and when I could’ve kissed back…I just stood there. My eyes were open as she pulled back and I just stared, I didn’t even smile. Every single part of me wanted to smile but I didn’t, I just stared blankly and I don’t even know why. As she pulled back she stared back at me, noticing my blank expression, her eyes filled with tears, her breathing started to catch in her throat and the tears in her eyes spilled over the edges.

She backed away from me as I continued to stare and then turned, and ran straight down the stairs of my studio picking up only her keys and leaving her bag behind.

I must have been standing in the same spot as she left me with my fingers brushing my lips for over 20 minutes; enough time for her to be nearly home. I always worried about Florence when she was on her own. She was so fragile, so vulnerable and I couldn’t be there to protect her.

What was wrong with me? Why couldn’t I tell or at least show the woman I love that I love her? The feeling of emptiness overwhelmed me, I slumped against the wall and cried myself into a light sleep.

Buzz.

My eyes flickered.

Buzz.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes properly; the studio was pitch black apart from the light coming from my phone.

There were 4 messages from Grace. Oh god, what had Florence said to her. I opened the texts…

6:37pm Grace:

Isa I don’t know exactly what happened but you need to get your but round her now and get your big ginger lover off me…NOW!

6:57pm Grace:

Sorry if that was cranky…she ruined Sex in the City Saturday :/ Please just get here quickly. Xx

7:37pm Grace: Isabella Summers I love you… but I could kill either you or Flo right now so please work this out. I know you love her too and deep down she knows it so please just come round and prove it to her. Xx

7:38pm Grace:

…and ps. could you bring her bag, I didn’t hear her throw it as she walked in so I’m guessing it’s still in your studio. Xx

What would I even do without Grace? It felt like she was just as much my sister as she was Florence’s. She understood me almost as much as Florence did and I don’t know what I would do without that middle person to help balance out two extremely emotionally damaged bestfriends confused with their feelings and love for each other.

I picked myself off the floor and turned on the light in the studio. I could see Flo’s bag on the side so I picked it up along with my phone and my keys and I headed to my car. I drove as slow as I could to Flo’s trying to think of what to say. I had the soundtrack to Drive on; Flo’s favourite and to be honest it wasn’t helping. “I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, I do nothing but think of you.” Yep, that pretty much summed me up right now. I pulled up outside but I could faintly see Grace in the living room with Florence watching a film so I stayed in my car until I saw Florence wake up and go upstairs. The song came back on just as Florence was standing up and I began to cry. What if I’ve ruined this? What if she never wants to talk to me again because she thinks I don’t love her?

I got out the car and walked up to the door. It opened quietly before I could even knock. Grace was standing there and she pulled me inside quietly and dragged me into the living room. Once inside she pulled me into a big hug. I dropped Florence’s bag onto the couch and hugged her back. Grace was pretty good at these kinda hugs, I don’t know, maybe it was a sister thing. I just hugged her back until I started crying again.

“Isa, shh.” She said stroking my hair.

“I’m sorry, I’ve just…I’ve just fucked everything up.”

“You haven’t Isa, trust me. You haven’t. She wants to talk to you, she really does, I just…I just want to know or at least hear it from you,” she stepped back and looked me in the eyes, “do you love her Isa? Do you love Florence like she loves you?”

I couldn’t say anything, hearing Grave say that Florence loves me made my eyes well up again. I nodded, “Yes. I love her Grace. I really do.”

She smiled at me. It was weird that the girl who I used to babysit was now the one sorting out my love life with her sister. “I know you do, now get up those stairs, tell her that yourself then kiss and make up.” She winked and gave me one last hug before I turned around, walked out the door and began to go upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Isa walked up the stairs slowly, she could the water running but she couldn’t hear Florence singing or even humming. Isa felt her heart sink. How could she do this to her? All she had to do was move her mouth when she kissed her but she couldn’t even do that could she? She walked further up the stairs and stood outside the bathroom, took a deep breath and tapped the door.

“Fl-Florence?” She didn’t hear a reply but as she listened closely she could hear a few sniffles. “Florence I’m coming in sweetie.”

Isa cracked the door open and poked her head around the corner. She could see Florence but she wasn’t standing up underneath the shower, she was sitting down in the tub letting the water shower over her. Isa knew Florence only did this when she felt at the lowest of the low, and all Isa could do was stand there and breathe; trying not to cry herself as she could hear Florence crying heavier now that Isa was standing in the bathroom.

Isa was trying to think of what to say but no matter what she said she knew she wouldn’t be able to explain how she felt. She kicked off her shoes and took another deep breathe, she walked towards the bathtub and pulled the shower curtain back slightly. Florence was sitting directly under the water with her back to Isa. She was crying so hard her body was shaking with every breathe that shot out of her.

The tears in Isa’s eyes that she’d been trying to hold back spilled over the edge and she stepped into the bathtub and sat down behind Florence. She put her legs out so that Florence was sitting in between them, wrapped her arms tightly around her and rest her head on Florence’s shoulder. She thanked that Florence had her back to her so she couldn’t see her crying knowing it would make her cry more but then realised just the sound of Florence crying, knowing that she’d been hurt enough to cry, made Isa cry also.

”I’m so sorry Florence.” She cried out. “I’m so sorry.” She kissed Florence’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” she kissed again, “I’m so sorry,” and again, “I’m sorry,” and again, “I’m sorry,” and again, “I’m sorry.”

Florence tilted her head back and let Isa trail her kissed underneath her neck.

“Isa…” She breathed out, “I-I-”

Isa reached her hand across Florence, cupped her face and turned her face to hers. “I love you Florence. I love you. I’m in love with you.”

“I love you too Isa.” She kissed Isa softly. “I love you too.”

Isa smiled and kissed Florence, she kissed her softly and then hard and passionately. Florence turned around and put her legs around Isa’s waist still kissing her. Somehow this made up for earlier, it made up for the shitty feeling of emptiness, for that feeling of rejection and Florence realised Isa hadn’t rejected her she’d just been shocked that Florence had actually kissed her as it was what she’d been wanting for years.

They continued kissing, running hands over thighs, backs, hips and breasts until Florence stood up, hit the shower off and reached down to grab Isa’s hand.

“What are we doing?” Isa asked, slightly confused as to why Florence had stopped the perfect kissing.

“What do you think?” Florence winked and then opened the bathroom door and lead Isa to her bedroom.


End file.
